1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass reflector and tungsten-halogen lamp combination. More particularly, this invention relates to a glass reflector and tungsten-halogen lamp combination wherein said lamp contains a quartz/molybdenum hermetic seal wherein the outer portion of said seal is coated with alkai metal silicate and wherein said lamp is cemented into said glass reflector with an aluminum phosphate cement.